The Other Side
by SnowingRain
Summary: A fan fiction about my OCs and their time at Beacon. My First Fan Fiction series! Rated T out of safety
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side

By Snowing Rain

**Chapter 1**

Nausesa. The one reason I hate traveling. No matter how great the driver, I always feel like vomiting. The feeling that my stomach was going to let loose all of it's contents made me sway. How in the world had I managed to forget my nausea medicine? I was suddenly brought back into the real world by a sudden jolt of the ship that almost caused me to barf all over the surrounding passengers. _Take deep breaths. In and out. In and out._ I thought as I tried to avoid disaster. I was stark white and shaking violently in my seat. The girl sitting next to me gave me a worried look. "Are you ok?" I quickly nodded my head. I knew she meant well, but I really didn't feel like talking. "Here take this." She offered a blue pill and I quickly took it, not hesitating. I was relived the moment I took it. "Thanks…" I whispered to her catching my breathe. "I'm Astrid," she said holding out her hand expectantly. "Nice to meet you." "Ebony" I replied as I shook hands with her. I blushed softly. I was not the most "Sociable" of Faunus you would ever meet and getting this close in contact with people so fast was not my cup of tea. I quickly withdrew and slid over to the corner.

As I sat, looking out the window from my seat I spotted Signal from a distance. Suddenly, my heart sunk. I would be alone again. Last year, I had finally made some friends. I had finally felt like I belonged somewhere and was truly happy for the first time in my life. But now, I had been skipped 3 years and was off to Beacon in hope of finally succeeding and becoming a real huntress. I was proud to have made it into Beacon but realization was starting to get the better of me. _No. Stop it. Be proud. Be strong._ I thought and sat up straighter in my seat. _This is what your friends would want you to do._ I brushed away the thought of friends and looked around the ship. The place was packed to the brim. People were everywhere talking loudly about professors, classes, training, etc. but getting a glimpse of their weapons was the best part. My eyes sparkled as I saw staffs, gauntlets, swords, shields… It was more than I could have ever imagined and more. I totally would have turned what they call "Chibi" but I was almost certain that I would embarrass myself terribly. I sighed quietly as I slouched in my seat and absently twirled my hair around my finger, thinking about absolutely nothing at all.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." I practically jumped out of my seat as I emerged back in to reality from my sleep like state. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." I looked around and found the source of the noise. A hologram of a woman about in her early 30s was speaking in a soft yet strict voice as she gave a welcome speech. "You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." My mind wandered as she went on to explain some of the duties and expectations in a summarized form to the rest of the shop while my mind wandered with worry as we approached Beacon. _Oh Gosh,_ I thought, mind racing, _I'm probably going to embarrass myself? I'm probably going to do something stupid. What should I do?_ "Ack!" I punched, surprised by the new increase of weight that I had suddenly felt on my thighs. I opened my eyes only to see that I had punched a boy across airship, smashing his now unconscious body into the bench on the other side of the room, breaking it **(A/N The bench not the boy!) **he shook his head waking up, surprised, from the sudden impact. I rushed over to the poor guy that had been the victim of my natural reflexes. "I sorry!" I quickly bent down and offered my hand to the boy as I apologized. His hair was a chocolate brown that fell over his face in bangs over his emerald green eyes. He wore sleeveless armor top with a black t-shirt underneath with baggy jeans and black sneakers. He took my hand and helped himself up as he looked me over. I quickly let go and blushed as I quickly left the ship, as it had just landed, embarrassed.

**Chapter 1 End**

**(A/N it was really hard to describe the boy's upper body CLOTHING WISE MIND YOU! So I have an example for you. Think of what Roy from the Fire Emblem series is wearing. But only with emerald green with a bronze trim okay? Okay. Good. Now you know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aiden POV:**

I stood in shock as the girl who had decked me hard in the stomach quickly rushed out the door. I had never met a girl who could hit so hard before. Sure I, wasn't happy about being punched in the stomach by some random strange girl, but that just made me want to meet her more. I quickly ran out the door and started after the girl.

"Hey, wait up!" I panted as I ran around the school. It had been a few minutes since I had started to chase her and let's just say, she could run. She finally stopped turning to face me. I panted as I started to slow down in front of her. Finally, I looked up and studied her stature. She was very small, about 5 feet tall **(A/N or about 1.524 meters for all you folks who use the metric system.) **with long, curly, black hair pulled back into a ponytail and bangs that fell over her eyes which with closer study, were different colors. Her left eye was a beautiful silvery white like the moon while her right eye was a beautiful golden like the sun. She had fairly pale skin and was wearing a steam punk like tail jacket with many black buckles over a white dress shirt. She was also wearing black short shorts **(A/N like Yang's pants without the brown thing in the back.) **with black and white high top sneakers. Upon her head was a pair of steam punk goggles which were clearly hiding something, but he couldn't tell what. "What do you want?" She sounded strong and determined but there was a small sense of fear in her voice. "Look," Aiden started. "I'm sorry that I fell into your lap, okay?" He rubbed his head looking away. "I-" "Save it" the girl said. Aiden looked up, surprised. He had half expected her to yell at him but instead she was smiling shyly. "I'm Ebony, you?" she offered out her hand. "Aiden…" he replied, taking it. "Now, where are we exactly?" "…"

**Chapter 2 end**

**(A/N I'm sorry for the short chapter and stuff! Also, I changed her appearance for those of you who read this before the update!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ebony POV:**

As we stood in the crowded auditorium, I twiddled my fingers nervously. I hated big crowds like this. They were always so noisy and made feel uncomfortable, as I was from a quiet village up in the mountains. I tried standing up on my toes to try and see, but it was no use. I was way shorter than everybody else around me and the fact that the stage was so far away wasn't helping. "Do you want to get closer to the front?" I turned to my left to see that Aiden could obviously see my struggles. "No thanks. I'll be okay. I'm used to this. And anyways, I don't want to attract too much attention." Aiden gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "You know Pyrra Nikos, right?" "Well yeah. She's won the Mistral Regional tournaments 4 years in a row, correct?" "Well…. I'm her cousin." "Wait, WHAT?!" I looked around quickly to see if anybody had heard. "Shush! Do you want everybody to hear!?" "Okay, Okay, look I'm sorry!" It's okay, I just don't want too many people to know that I'm only 14." "S'cuse me?" "I skipped 3 years." "Oh...OH!" I was about to tell him to be quiet again when a hush fell over the crowd Professor Ozpin walked up to the microphone "I'll….Keep this brief." He started.

**(LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!)**

**(AKA, I'm too lazy to go and copy every word that he says in his speech…Sorry!)**

As I walked through the doors of the ballroom, I was suddenly on the ground and it felt as if a Deathstalker had surprise attacked me. When I sat up, I saw that it was not a deathstalker, but 17 year old girl. She had bleach blonde short hair and sky blue eyes. She clearly hadn't changed into her pajamas, as she was wearing a baby blue combat skirt with a with a white belt that was tied in a bow on the back. She had an even lighter shade of blue jacket and had a white bow on the back of her head. "Ow…" I rubbed the back as I sat up and looked up. The girl looked down at me. "Sorry about that…" she said as I took her hand and pulled myself up. "I'm Rachel by the way!" she gave me a sheepish smile and pointed behind her. "And this is Ryan, my twin brother!" The boy was clearly disinterested as he looked me over. He had the same bleach blond hair as his twin with bangs that partially covered his grey-ish blue eyes. He wore a full on suit of black armor with a cobalt blue trim. His stern expression reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was….. "Hellooooooooooooooo?" I was brought back to reality by Rachel, whose hand was waving repeatedly in front of my face. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out…" I said quickly. "erm… See you later!" I quickly walked away without another word. Stupid shyness…

I woke up with a start. Cold sweat dripped down my face and I quickly wiped it off using my sleeve. I got dressed and ate breakfast in a rush, not wanting to be late for initiation. "Ebony? Is that you?" I turned to see my cousin and smiled. "Hey Pyrra!" I said as I gave her a sheepish smile. "What are you doing here? You're only 14!" She said, clearly puzzled. "Well…I skipped 3 years! Surprise!" I said with a nervous smile. "Really?" "yep!" Her suspicion was going to kill me! I started to feel sweat on my face. "Well, um… see you around I guess!" I said with a small smile as I turned and hurried to get to the cliffs.

**Chapter 3 end**


End file.
